Uma grande ideia
by Annabel Evers
Summary: "Não importava o quão louco fosse o motivo: eles sempre estariam lá, sempre prontos para se sacrificarem um pelo outro. " Escrita para o FC O Pomo de Ouro.


**_O mundo de Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertecem à mim (pena), mas a tia Jo._**

**_Nada aqui foi betado, então me perdoem qualquer erro gravíssimo. _**

**_Fic escrita para o Fã Clube O Pomo de Ouro. Quem quiser conferir, recomento: http:/ opomodeouro . blogspot. com_**

* * *

><p>A moto cortava o céu estrelado, com uma velocidade que fazia os cabelos encaracolados do motorista voarem à sua volta. Motorista bastante emburrado, diga-se de passagem. Preocupação e irritação cruzavam o rosto do moreno, fazendo os olhos azuis quase se transformassem em cinza. Aumentou ainda mais a velocidade da moto, não pelo prazer de sentir o vento gelado da noite em seu rosto, mas por que estava com muita pressa. E muito medo.<p>

Pousou no grande jardim, praticamente cavando um grande buraco na grama bem aparada. Sabia que seu pouso irresponsável chamaria a atenção dos empregados para si. Mas ele era Sirius Black, então seria sempre bem vindo à casa dos Potter.

Há minutos atrás, Sirius tinha recebido um patrono do seu melhor amigo. O recado era simples e preocupante: _Sirius, estou com problemas. Venha o mais rápido possível para a minha casa. É urgente. _Obviamente, Sirius obedeceu e se encontrava agora cruzando o jardim na direção da casa. Entrou pela porta dos fundos, que para seu terror estava destrancada. Será que James fora vítima de um ataque de comensais da morte? Mas a casa estava sem nenhuma violação ou que sofrera um ataque. Com a varinha em punho, Sirius entrou na casa, medo de _como_ poderia encontrar James.

A cozinha estava normal, a única coisa fora do normal era a louça suja. Não era do feitio dos elfos deixarem algo desorganizado. Dando de ombros, Sirius seguiu em frente, atravessando os cômodos e não encontrando nada de anormal. O moreno então seguiu para o andar de cima, com passos leves. O corredor estava escuro, dando uma sensação sombria para uma casa que costumava ser tão alegre.

- Lumus. - sussurrou Sirius. Os olhos azuis percorreram o corredor, tentando achar algo suspeito, mas nada estava fora do lugar. O quarto no final do corredor chamou sua atenção, pois tinha luz saindo pela fresta da porta.

Abriu a porta devagar, o coração batendo acelerado. Havia uma sombra no canto do quarto, passando as folhas de um álbum de fotografias e bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente. Parecia tranquilo e relaxado, e não um cara que precisava de uma "ajudinha urgente".

James Potter era muito cara de pau.

James ergueu a cabeça, olhando questionador para o amigo, que tinha a respiração acelerada devido à adrenalina que ainda estava pulsando em suas veias. James pressionou os lábios, tentando prender a gargalhada. Embora com a boca fechada, os olhos castanho esverdeados transbordavam diversão.

- Seu filho da mãe. - resmungou Sirius andando na direção do amigo, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça. O garoto desviou do tapa, fazendo os cabelos pretos balançarem elegantemente. - Achei que estava numa baita encrenca, tipo ferrado _de verdade_, e não vendo fotos na maior tranquilidade.

- Você lembra o que dizia o patrono que lhe enviei? - perguntou James foleando novamente o álbum.

- _Sirius, estou com problemas. Venha o mais rápido possível para a minha casa. É urgente. - _disse Sirius, imitando a voz de James.

O garoto ignorou a péssima imitação de Sirius. - Mas eu estou com problemas. E _é _urgente.

- Desculpe se não consigo ver nada preocupante e urgente numa pessoa vendo um álbum de fotografias e afogando as mágoas no chocolate quente.

James revirou os olhos. - Veja essa foto Sirius.

James empurrou o álbum na direção do amigo, apontando para uma determinada foto. A foto mostrava um casal sorridente trocando um rápido beijo, logo em seguida as testas da ruiva e do moreno coladas, enquanto as pessoas em volta aplaudiam. Sirius engoliu em seco. A foto era conhecida por ele: retratava o dia que Charlus pediu a mão de Dorea em casamento. Charlus e Dorea Potter. Os falecidos pais de James.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Cada um emersos em lembranças do casal que tanto fizeram bem a ambos. James sentia muita falta dos pais, mesmo que suas mortes fossem de certa forma já esperadas devido à idade. Mas isso não fazia doer menos. Isso não fazia James deixar de querer trazer, de alguma forma, os pais de volta à vida. Isso não levava embora a vontade de chorar.

- O que você quer com isso, James? - perguntou Sirius com a voz rouca. Ele não estava longe das lágrimas.

- Papai era um cara forte. Durão. Ele não ia querer me ver chorando por eles, não que eu abandonasse minha vida. E mamãe... Ela ia querer me ver feliz. - Sirius limpou uma lágrima traiçoeira que teimara em cair. James fingiu que não viu. - Olhe para os detalhes dessa foto. Olhe cuidadosamente para eles, Sirius. Para...

- O anel. - disse o garoto. - Eu não conheço muito de joias, mas pelo que sei esse é um anel de compromisso que simboliza amor, lealdade e amizade.

- É um anel de Claddagh - disse James. - Papai e mamãe eram bastante românticos. Minha mãe sempre falou para eu entregar esse anel apenas para a mulher da minha vida. Ela sempre dizia que eu saberia para quem era. Que um amor dessa natureza era difícil de ignorar.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, entendendo onde o amigo queria chegar. - Você quer pedir Lílian em casamento?

- Você não acha que é uma boa ideia? - perguntou o garoto encolhendo os ombros, intimidado com a surpresa do amigo.

- É uma ótima ideia, James! - exclamou Sirius, abraçando James. - Eu sei o quanto você precisa de um pouco de paz com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Eu sei que Lílian é a única pessoa na qual posso reconstruir minha família. Eu a amo mais que tudo e sei que não irei querer outra pessoa pelo resto da minha vida. Mas será que ela toparia? - de repente, James parecia um menininho indeciso.

Sirius revirou os olhos. - O mais difícil você já conseguiu, que era fisgar a ruiva. E se ela não topar... Eu a obrigo. Sou louco para ter um afilhado!

- E quem disse que você será o padrinho do nosso filho? - perguntou James divertido.

- EU tive o trabalho de convencer Lílian que você tinha amadurecido, que você era um novo James, e blá blá. Fui EU que aturei todas as brigas e todas as cenas melosas, EU que escutava suas ideias de finais de semanas românticos, que tinha que te ajudar nas declarações de amor, não dormir nada à noite por que você só ficava suspirando o nome Lily, que foi buscar aquela cueca ridícula com os dizeres "Amo-te Ruivinha"...

- Qualquer coisa, mas a cueca não! - resmungou James. - OK, você me convenceu: será o padrinho do Willson.

- Willson? - gritou Sirius. - Francamente James, você não tinha um nomezinho melhor? Faça um favor ao bem dessa criança e deixe Lílian escolher, tá legal?

- Mas Willson é um nome legal! - protestou o moreno. - Meu pai tinha um amigo que se chamava Willson...

- Ahh sim, aquele que tinha uma esposa que amava apertar suas bochechas! - debochou Sirius. James involuntariamente levou as mãos às bochechas.

- Claro que eu lembro, ela tentou te agarrar numa festa de natal aqui em casa.

- Fazer o quê, meu amigo veado? Sou gostoso desde pirralho... - gabou-se Sirius, passando a mão no cabelo da mesma forma que James fazia.

- É cervo, seu cachorro. - corrigiu irritado pegando a xícara já vazia e se encaminhando para a porta.

- Sabe James, depois de tantos anos, você já pode confessar sua homossexualidade... - disse Sirius passando um braço nos ombros do irritado Potter.

- Vai se foder, Sirius! - resmungou James.

- Sabe que essa é uma ótima ideia? - brincou o moreno com um sorriso maroto. - Bem que eu já estava interessado naquela morena que estagia com a Lily...

- Marlene não é pro teu bico.

- Não estraga a festa, papai. - resmungou Six.

Os marotos saíram do quarto, jogando piadas uns nos outros. Não importava o quão louco fosse o motivo: eles sempre estariam lá, sempre prontos para se sacrificarem um pelo outro. James sempre contaria com Sirius, para absolutamente tudo.

É, às vezes James Potter tinha grandes ideias.

fim


End file.
